mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Marilyn
Marilyn is one of the three Shadow Sirens. She is the biggest and strongest of the three, has blonde hair and wears a yellow hat, symbolizing her electricity power. She is also the stupidest of the three, and usually only says "Guh!" Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Marilyn most likely worked for the Shadow Queen along with Beldam and possibly Vivian. When the Shadow Queen was sealed away, Beldam began searching for a way to bring her back. Beldam and her sisters began working for Grodus, using him as a pawn to help them awaken the Shadow Queen. Grodus sent the three Shadow Sirens to defeat Mario in the Boggly Woods. Beldam seemed to lose the sketch Grodus gave them of Mario, and Marilyn noticed him, but Beldam took no interest, until she found the sketch and realized that it was Mario they saw. When Mario returned to take back a necklace that they found, they fought him, but were defeated, and left. Beldam said she was going to punish them both. This is the only instance shown in the game where she says she is going to punish Marilyn, and likely Vivian's punishment was more severe. When Beldam lost the Superbombomb she put together to destroy Mario, she accused Vivian of losing it and assigned her to find it, and left with Marilyn. They returned to find Vivian gone, having joined forces with Mario, and Doopliss ran by them, and later took Vivian's place on the Shadow Sirens' team. The three of them made it to Poshley Heights before Mario, but what they took was really a fake Crystal Star. Eventually the Shadow Sirens fought Mario again in the Palace of Shadow, but were defeated. They later returned in the Shadow Queen's room when she was reawakened, and ran off when she was destroyed. Beldam and Marilyn stopped being evil after this, and went back to Twilight Town to live in peace with Vivian. Battle Marilyn has 12 HP in the first battle, 2 attack, and 0 defense. She is the only one to have an attack power higher than 1. She can punch Mario or strike him and his partner with lightning. She can also charge her attack power by 2. She fights alongside Beldam and Vivian. In the second battle, Marilyn has 40 HP, 7 ATK, and 0 DEF. She has the same attacks as she does before, but can charge her attack by 7, sometimes twice in a row, so that she can do 21 damage. The only thing that makes her less dangerous than Beldam in this battle is that Beldam can use positive status effects on her team and negative status effects on Mario's team, including freezing. She fights alongside Beldam and Doopliss. Trivia *The only word besides "Guh!" she ever says are "The Three", when they are introducing themselves to Mario. Category:Minions Category:Villains Category:X-Naut Organization Category:Witches Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door minibosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters